Reciprocidade
by Li Morgan
Summary: Naruto acaba encontrando Itachi ferido, e, vez de matalo, ele o salva. O que acontecerá?Tradução. YaoiLemon NaruIta


Essa Fic, não é minha, nunca foi e nunca será! Essa é uma **tradução**. Tenho autorização da autora para postá-la e traduzi-la, por isso aproveitem.

**Reciprocidad**

**Aya K**

E a tradução começa:

**Advertências**: Essa é uma fic Yaoi (garotos/garotos) assim se não gosta, não leia, pois não quero queixas sobre o conteúdo.

**Disclamer**: Bom, os personagens de Naruto não são meus (quem me dera) e por isso é feito sem lucro. A trama é minha (bom, na verdade é de Fati-chan e um pouco retocada por mim //Que pouco original eu sou//)

**Reciprocidade**

_Que alguém pudesse lhe explicar por que demônios isso tinha acabado assim? Por que Diabos estava ajudando-o? Por que não o havia deixado ali para morrer? Por que?_

--

- Escutem bem os três: eles são cinco e devemos nos separar para vencer. No três comecem a correr, cada um em uma direção diferente. Sakura para o norte. Sai para oeste. Naruto para o sul e eu irei contra eles, à leste. Alguma duvida?

- Nenhuma, Capitão Yamato.

- No três. Um, dois, três!

Os cinco ninjas de Grama agiram como o planejado. Dois deles pararam para lutar contra o Capitão Yamato e o resto de dividiu para caçar os três que haviam escapado.

Naruto corria pelo bosque, esquivando-se das arvores e pondo todo o espaço possível entre ele e seu oponente. Sabia que não tardaria a ter de lutar contra ele, mas primeiro deveria tentar escapar.

Uns metros mais e teve uma clara idéia de como fazer sua armadilha e esperou seu adversário. O ninja de Grama não demorou há aparecer, e para sorte de Naruto não era um adversário muito forte.

O ninja entrou na parte clara totalmente alerta e esperando que acontecesse qualquer coisa, mas parecia tudo tranqüilo. Não havia nenhuma armadilha, ninguém havia o atacado e só se ouvia o vento soar.

O loiro caiu sobre ele de surpresa, mas seu oponente reagiu a tempo e se afastou de sua trajetória enquanto fazia uma técnica para controlar os fios com o qual o imobilizou completamente. Naruto se viu preso e sem possibilidade de escapar, a mercê de seu inimigo.

- É muito confiante, menino - riu o ninja.

Os fios começaram a se apertar contra Naruto, tentando evitar que seu sangue corresse livremente pelas veias. O fio finíssimo começou a cravar na pele do loiro, leves gotas de sangue começaram a sair por feridas abertas, sobretudo as que estavam se formando ao redor do pescoço. O ninja de Grama sorriu maldosamente enquanto seguia apertando ainda mais os fios que começaram a cortar profundamente a pele de Naruto.

- Hora de morrer - anunciou enquanto dava um ultimo puxão nos fios.

Os fios terminaram de rasgar a pele e carne do loiro. O sangue saia livremente das feridas. O ninja sorriu satisfeito enquanto o corpo do portador da kyuubi caia ao chão. Sua alegria durou muito pouco, pois o corpo do loiro de desfez no ar com uma leve explosão, mostrando que era um bunshin. O ninja de Grama buscou desesperadamente seu inimigo, maldizendo-se por seu excesso de confianças.

- O que dizia sobre confiança, velho? - disse Naruto enquanto lhe colocava uma kunai na garganta, sentindo o inimigo engolir saliva - creio que é há sua hora que chegou.

O ninja de Grama conseguiu se afastar tentando preparar um novo ataque de fios, mas não teve essa oportunidade, pois milhares de shurikens se cravaram por todo o seu corpo fazendo pequenas mas profundas feridas. O ninja gritou de dor com todas aquelas shurikens, parecendo um porco-espinho.

- Maldito garoto - disse o homem, e Naruto sorriu com malicia.

- Foi um prazer jogar com você. Fazia tempo que eu não me divertia tanto – disse com um sorriso malicioso. O loiro então puxou um pergaminho e conjurou uma katana – Adeus – murmurou enquanto mudava o sorriso para um mais sádico, quase psicótico.

O ninja abriu os olhos assustados ao ver a morte avançar até ele. Naruto se aproximou e cravou a katana em uma estocada mortal. O sangue salpicou o solo e o ninja caiu ao chão.

Naruto sacudiu a katana para tirar o excesso de sangue, fazia tempo que não sentia nada ao matar friamente, era um efeito secundário de estar na Anbu. Depois de limpar a katana, fez os selos necessários para que o corpo do inimigo não fosse facilmente reconhecido.

Pegou o hitaiate em sua mochila, onde tinha escondido antes da luta e se preparou para partir, foi quando notou um chakra distinto perto de onde estava. Estava reconhecendo o chakra de Sai, Sakura e Yamato, porem aquele chakra era diferente de todos, e sabia que conhecia esse chakra, mas não conseguia associar a quem.

Logo seguiu até a orla de rio, ali se podia notar mais a presença do misterioso chakra, porem continuava a não ver a fonte do mesmo. Caminhou despreocupado pela margem esperando encontrar algum indicio de quem era, mas não encontrou nada. Já ia dar a volta e seguir para onde os companheiros estavam quando sentiu o frio do metal de uma kunai em sua garganta e a fonte do chakra foi revelada.

- Se você se mover eu corto sua garganta – a voz era fria e neutra.

Naruto teve e sensação de que já ouvira essa voz antes em algum lugar. Notou que mesmo fria, a voz parecia fraca e um pouco cansada. Parecia a voz de alguém falando antes de morrer.

O loiro obedeceu à ameaça enquanto pensava o porque reconhecia aquela voz. Nem sequer se preocupava em se libertar. Sabia que estava em uma posição que poderia realizar o rasengan e jogá-lo no estomago de seu captor antes que esse se desse conto do que fazia. O pouco tempo em que estava na Anbu tinha lhe transformar em alguém forte, astuto, precavido e sobretudo: letal.

Naruto podia sentir o corpo de seu captor pregado ao dele e isso longe de o incomodar, o ajudava a saber a massa, peso e altura de seu oponente, que não era muito grande, mas os músculos embaixo das roupas de tela eram fortes e muito bem treinados. A kunai em sua garganta reiterava que seu oponente era um ninja, e por seu ataque preciso e imobilizador mostrava que era um ninja experiente. O fato de não ter deixado que Naruto visse sua face mostrava que era perito em missões de espionagem ou assassinato.

A única coisa que o confundia era sua presença naquele lugar, que estava dentro dos domínios de Suna. Se fosse um ninja de Suna não deveria atacá-lo, pois eram aliados. Se fosse de Grama deveria ter ouvido o que fizera com seu companheiro e já deveria tê-lo matado. Era imprudente ou demasiado estúpido para ter deixado que sua presença fosse notada, ou então não era nenhum dos dois casos e Naruto teve que reconhecer que não sabia quem era nem o que fazia ali, mas tinha certeza de que o homem atrás dele era perigoso.

Naruto mantinha mente fria e analisava todas as hipóteses cada vez mais incríveis e improváveis para explicar aquela situação. Enquanto isso o corpo do atacante se aproximou ainda mais dele, parecendo buscar apoio. Foi então que a mão que prendia a mão esquerda do loiro para que esse não fizesse selos, apareceu no campo de visão.

A mão que o segurava tinha as unhas pintadas de púrpura. Naruto então se surpreendeu. Que demônio fazia um membro da Akatsuki ali? Com essa nova informação, podia descobrir quem era seu captor e foi então que viu uma mecha de cabelos negros. Não sabia qual era a intenção de Uchiha Itachi para prendê-lo assim, porem não se mostrava muito lógica. O companheiro cara-de-peixe do mesmo deveria estar por perto para apoiá-lo, mas Naruto não notava chakra nenhum por perto.

O loiro sentiu a imobilização enfraquecer e o corpo do outro ninja se encostar ainda mais no seu. Em um reflexo, o loiro escapou do agarre e seu captor foi ao solo. Naruto confirmou então sua suspeita, Uchiha Itachi estava caído no chão inconsciente, mas aquela situação não tinha lógica alguma e por mais que pensasse não conseguia entender nada.

A primeira coisa que fez foi buscar em volta seu salvador, Uchiha Itachi não desmaiaria assim do nada. Vasculhou a área de viu que não havia ninguém no raio de muitos metros dele. Então aquilo não fora obra de um jutsu, e isso fez Naruto suspirar frustrado. Nada fazia sentido até aquele momento. Parecia que ao sair do bosque tinha entrado em uma realidade alternativa ou algo assim, não parecia haver explicação coerente para aquela situação absurda.

Nunca fora alguém que analisasse muito, isso ele sabia, mas desde que entrara na Anbu, aprendera a usar a cabeça e a lógica. Fora uma coisa que ele precisara fazer para sobreviver e agora a lógica governava suas ações, porem aquilo não era nada lógico. Sentia-se asfixiado por ter tantas coisas fora de seu controle, mas não pode evitar olhar seu inimigo. Ele sempre lhe parecera uma pessoa misteriosa e interessante. Malvado, é claro, mas não podia negar que o mistério o atraia demais. Então deu mais um suspiro frustrado.

Por precaução verificou se o moreno tinha pulso, pois já fazia vários minutos que estava caído sem se mexer um milímetro sequer. Surpreendeu-se ao notar que as batidas do coração eram lentas e fracas, muito fracas para alguém como aquele homem. Moveu com cuidado a homem e viu a mancha no chão onde o corpo repousava, isso o surpreendeu ainda mais. Quem teria sido capaz de ferir tanto assim um membro da Akatsuki?

Como o sobretudo que Itachi usava era negro, a ferida e o sangue não se mostravam, mas ao tocá-lo, Naruto podia notar e apalpou ainda mais para ver as dimensões da ferida. Ela era grande e podia adivinhar que também era profunda, já que uma ferida leve não iria deixar Uchiha Itachi nesse estado.

Quando se deu conta do que fazia.já tinha a mão dentro de sua mochila, só então notou a quem iria ajudar. Itachi era seu maior perseguidor, era o responsável pela "morte" de Gaara e de muitas outras pessoas.

Tomou uma decisão e olhou-o com ódio antes de se levantar e começou a caminhar para onde seus amigos estavam. Não havia caminhado nem dois metros quando virou e bufou irritado. Ao que parecia, seu coração era bom e incomodava-o nos momentos mais inoportunos.

Voltou até o moreno e mexeu na ferida, e viu ao afastar o tecido viu que aquilo não estava nada bom. Tirou algumas coisas da mochila e começou a limpar o sangue que saia da ferida, tentando conter a hemorragia. Molhou uma gaze no rio e limpou as bordas da ferida e a pele a seu redor.

Alguns minutos depois a ferida estava totalmente limpa de sangue, foi então que pegou o necessário para desinfetar a ferida e fechá-la. Pela cor do sangue pode notar que não estava envenenado e isso deixava tudo mais fácil. Desinfetou com uma solução que Tsunade havia lhe dado para emergências. Uchiha tinha sorte por estar inconsciente durante o doloroso processo de desinfecção.

Enfaixou a ferida, pois uma vez aplicada àquela solução, o ferimento deveria ficar tapado por alguns dias, isso o prendia ao Uchiha por pelo menos dois dias. Sabia que haviam mais feridas, mas nenhuma era tão perigosa quanto essa. Naruto então colocou suas coisas na mochila e pegou o corpo do ferido nos braços. Amaldiçoou seu coração mais uma vez antes de começar a buscar um lugar onde pudesse esconder o ferido para que descansasse.

Era claro como o sol que não poderia levá-lo até Sai, Sakura e Yamato, devia mas não podia. Não havia muita lógica ou mérito levar um perigoso assassino ferido a Konoha e se morresse ali não poderia ser julgado, nem condenado por seus crimes. Mesmo que tão logo o matassem, seria a lei que lhe imporia castigo.

A única coisa que era clara em sua mente é que precisava de ajuda e ajuda urgente.

--

- Até que enfim, Naruto – Sakura falou – pensamos que tivesse tido problemas com seu oponente.

- É, íamos partir para te ajudar agora – Sai disse.

- Relaxem! Ele não me deu muitos problemas. Já terminamos a missão, não?

- Sim, já podemos voltar para Konoha, mas antes temos que informar o Kazekage – explicou Yamato – Está se sentindo bem, Naruto? Parece pálido.

- Estou um pouco enjoado, mas não é nada demais - confessou o loiro.

Sakura se aproximou e sentiu a temperatura de sua testa.

- Naruto! Está ardendo em febre! Temos que ir a um hospital agora – gritou preocupada, alertando a Sai e Yamato que se aproximaram do loiro.

- Não é nada, Sakura, estou bem – o loiro tonteou e balançou para trás, Sai e Yamato logo o agarraram, então notou o olhar de deboche de Sakura – talvez esteja doente.

Em menos tempo do que era previsto estavam de volta a Suna, no hospital da mesma. A própria Sakura foi quem começou a atendê-lo, com a ajuda de algumas enfermeiras, que a olhavam feio por estar se metendo em seu trabalho. Yamato e Sai tinham ido dar as informações ao Kazekage e voltaram com um ruivo muito preocupado. Naruto se encontrava deitado em uma cama com uma histérica Sakura gritando ordens às enfermeiras. Foi Gaara quem teve de por ordem ao local.

- Sakura? Pode parar de gritar? Isso já está incomodando Naruto – Gaara viu a garota corar envergonhada por seu comportamento – Posso saber o você tem? – Gaara perguntou aproximando-se a cama do loiro.

- Não sei. Só me senti mal e agora estou aqui. Pode ser um desgaste de chakra ou cansaço. Nada que não se concerte com alguns dias de descanso – Naruto disse tranqüilo.

Gaara se virou e olhou os companheiros de equipe do loiro.

- Se esse é o caso, não há razão para que todos vocês fiquem aqui sem fazer nada. A Hokage me mandou uma mensagem pedindo que vocês voltassem assim que terminassem a missão. Nós cuidaremos de Naruto, podem ir tranqüilos – Gaara notou que a kunoichi iria reclamar e continuou – Naruto não voltara sozinho a Konoha. Minha irmã tem de ir preparar tudo para o Exame Chunnin e Naruto ira com ela.

- Então tudo bem, Kazekage-sama – concordou Yamato antes que Sakura pudesse falar e se queixar ao ruivo. A garota já havia feito muita confusão em pouco tempo.

- Eu ficarei bem, Sakura-chan – disse o loiro sorrindo, e a garota se aproximou.

- Mas eu não sei se vai ser bem atendido – resmungou a garota.

- Relaxe. Aqui estarei completamente seguro. Não tem por que ficar preocupada, Sakura-chan – disse o loiro ao notar que a garota seguia reticente em o deixar. Porém, ambos sabiam que Sakura tinha que seguir as ordens de Tsunade, senão sofreria sua fúria.

- Cuide-se muito, Naruto – despediu-se Yamato. Sai simplesmente sorriu falsamente e Sakura lhe deus dois sonoros beijos e um asfixiante abraço antes de partir.

Quando a equipes estava longe o bastante para não sentirem mais o seu chakra, Gaara se virou para Naruto com um olhar questionador. O loiro suspirou resignado, supondo que era impossível enganar o ruivo.

- Suponho que esse suspiro queira dizer que sabe que não me convenceu, não?

- Droga, você é esperto demais – reconheceu o loiro enquanto se sentava na cama.

- E eu posso saber o motivo para enganá-los tão maldosamente?

- Sim, suponho que pode saber, porem primeiro me responda uma duvida. É verdade que recebeu uma mensagem? Ou disse isso para me ajudar?

- Recebi uma mensagem contendo noticias sobre a Akatsuki, parece que o corpo de um de seus membros foi encontrado praticamente esquartejado – Gaara falou.

- Verdade? E sabem a identidade do cadáver? – Naruto perguntou curioso.

- Creio que era o tal Kisame - disse Gaara pensativo.

- Que? – Naruto exclamou surpreso. Agora as coisas começavam a se encaixar.

- Sim, foi o tal de Kisame, porque? O que aconteceu? – Gaara perguntou estranhando o comportamento do loiro.

- Gaara, sei que vai parecer uma loucura, mas – o loiro começou a falar, chamando a atenção do Kazekage – Não sei se foi uma boa idéia, mas...bem a verdade é que está feito, para o bem ou para o mal.

- Naruto, está me assustando – Gaara disse. Notando que Naruto o olhou quase com loucura.

- Gaara, eu acabo de salvar um dos meus inimigos. Uma pessoa que deveria ter matado sem pensar. Acabei de salvar Uchiha Itachi.

Agora foi a vez de Gaara olhar com loucura para o loiro. O Kazekage só podia pensar em que demônio tinha acontecido na cabeça do loiro para fazer tal coisa.

--

Sabia que não devia despertar. Não acreditava em vida depois da morte, porem nunca havia morrido antes então não podia assegurar nada. À medida que ia recobrando a consciência, ia dando-se conta dos elementos ao seu redor. Estava em uma caverna. Sabia disso por causa da pequena fogueira que iluminava as paredes rochosas ao seu redor. Tentou se levantar com dificuldade.

Uma dor ajuda em seu abdômen lhe fez se enrolar sobre si mesmo. Passou a mão sobre e ferida sangrenta que produzia a dor e encontrou-a tratada e tapada, detendo a hemorragia que acabaria por matá-lo. Surpreendeu-se com sua nova situação. Havia estado as barreiras da morte e agora estava quase curado e protegido em uma caverna.

Não sabia se isso era bom ou mau. Era claro que a pessoa que havia lhe salvado a vida era um inimigo, e só o havia feito para poder levá-lo a justiça para que pagasse por seus crimes. Sabia que era alguém de Konoha. Recordava de ter visto o hitaiate antes de atacar o ninja pelas costas.

Lembrava também de ter visto cabelo loiro, porem não estava muito certo disso. Desde que havia se ferido não estivera muito consciente das coisas ao seu redor. A perda de sangue o deixara enxergando tudo borrado, impedindo-o de ver quem havia atacado e quem o havia salvado. Não sabia de nada e isso o estava matando.

Mesmo com dor conseguiu se colocar em pé, com muito esforço. Jamais havia estado tão ferido cômo naquele momento. Sentia-se impotente, muito fraco, e isso gerava muita raiva dentro dele. Nunca havia se sentido assim. Com a vista já recuperada olhou ao redor e tentou encontrar algum detalhe que lhe indicasse se estava em perigo ou não.

A caverna não possuía nenhum detalhe significativo. Eram apenas as paredes rochosas, a fogueira e um estranho circulo pintado no solo onde ele estava. Não conhecia os símbolos, porem pressentia que aquelas estranhas inscrições não eram um simples adorno.

Os símbolos o rodeavam completamente, isso dizia que sua única opção era esperar quem quer que fosse que o havia salvado voltar a vê-lo. A não ser que estivesse pensando em matá-lo de fome.

--

- Não consigo te entender, Naruto – dizia Gaara caminhando pelo quarto como um leão enjaulado – Não consigo, por mais que tente, não posso te entender.

- Nem eu mesmo entendo, Gaara – suspirou derrotado o loiro – Ele estava a ponto de morrer, e em vez de levá-lo até Yamato, lhe curei as feridas e o escondi em uma caverna.

- Em uma caverna? Não colocou proteção? – o ruivo perguntou histérico.

- Gaara, não sou tão idiota. Coloquei um circulo de contenção.

- Perdoe-me por minha ignorância, mas o que é um circulo de contenção?

- É um circulo feito de chakra que faz com quem estiver em seu interior não possa sair do circulo sem o consentimento de quem fez o circulo. Se eu não deixar, Uchiha Itachi não poderá sair do circulo, e se tentar, meu próprio chakra lhe dará uma descarga que lhe atordoara – Naruto se permitiu dar um pequeno sorriso.

- E desde quando sabe fazer essas coisas?

- Desde que treinei duramente na Anbu – disse o loiro – Aprendemos coisas interessantes, não?

- Não sei se o temo ou lhe surro – Gaara falou inexpressivo – Tudo bem, concordo que fique um tempo aqui com teu prisioneiro, porem, por motivos de segurança espero que entendas que te porei o mais longe possível da aldeia.

- Entendo, e era isso que iria te pedir. Não quero te causar mais problemas, Gaara.

- Já os causou – falou o ruivo e Naruto desviou-se com um olhar triste – Mas é um igual, é meu amigo e não posso te negar um favor assim. Mesmo assim vai ter de me prometer que não fará nenhuma loucura – pediu o ruivo olhando diretamente nos olhos do loiro.

- Eu prometo – respondeu Naruto. E Gaara não sabia o porque, mas achava que nada daquilo acabaria bem.

--

O Uchiha havia perdido a noção do tempo. Não sabia quando chegara ali, mas pressentia que já fazia muito tempo. Seu estomago pedia comida urgentemente e a sensação de estar preso em uma jaula com barras invisíveis se intensificava. Foi então que ouviu passos no que deveria ser à entrada da caverna.

Apurou os ouvidos para saber quantos eram. Distinguiu os passos de pelo menos duas pessoas. Sabia que eram poucas as opções: ou ambos o tinham capturado, ou seu captor havia conseguido reforços. Qualquer uma das opções eram mau sinal para ele.

Antes de poder ver seus carcereiros uma forte luz bateu em seu rosto e o cegou, depois pode ouvir apenas a voz:

- Na verdade eu também não te entendo – falou uma voz e outra deu uma risadinha - Vamos rápido, temos que tirá-lo daqui antes que alguém nos veja – o moreno nunca reconheceria que o medo começava a moldar suas emoções.

- Tudo bem, eu já vou – disse a voz do que havia rido. Logo ouviu passos mais próximos e não pode distinguir mais do que a silhueta, a luz ainda estava em seu rosto, impedindo-o de ver.

Começou a se sentir fraco, o chakra que havia acumulado durante todo aquele tempo começou a desaparecer. Era como se algo o estivesse sugando lentamente. Seu corpo caiu sobre o estranho circulo e então se deu conta: seu chakra estava sendo sugado pelo circulo e aquele que havia rido era o que possuía o controle sobre isso.

Lembrou-se de algo antes de perder a consciência, quando havia entrado para a Anbu haviam falado sobre uma técnica que escondia coisas sem destruí-las. Um círculo de contenção. Agora sabia que seu captor era um ninja de Konoha e para sua desgraça o pânico lhe invadiu antes de cair na total inconsciência.

- Pronto, já pode desligar essa luz maldita Kankuro, ele está inconsciente – o loiro se voltou lentamente enquanto o outro apagava aquela potente luz.

- Agora não é mais perigoso? – perguntou o manipulador de marionetes com desconfiança.

- Por enquanto não. Está inconsciente e muito fraco. Agora será fácil levá-lo até o refugio – o loiro disse fazendo selos com as mãos e o circulo brilhou por um segundo antes de se apagar. Naruto entrou nele e se aproximou do prisioneiro, checando os sinais vitais de Itachi . Kankuro o olhava sem se mover um milímetro – sim, totalmente inconsciente.

- Nesse caso vamos logo – Kankuro invocou Karoari e colocou Itachi dentro dele – será mais fácil levá-lo assim.

- Tudo bem, mas resista à tentação de chamar Karasu e matá-lo, ok? – brincou o loiro.

- Não se preocupe, Naruto. As ordens foram de levá-lo com vida ao refugio e deixá-lo sobre sua tutela. O que decidir fazer com ele depois é problema seu – disse o manipulador de marionetes na saída.

- Problema meu... isso começa a ficar interessante – um sorriso malicioso apareceu em seu rosto enquanto apagava o circulo com um jutsu de vento antes de correr atrás de Kankuro.

--

A noite havia caído em Sunagakure. As ruas estavam desertas, parte pela hora e parte por que havia sido anunciada uma tempestade de areia. O Kazekage caminhava rapidamente pelas ruas. Podia sentir a tempestade começaria logo e não queria ser surpreendido por ela no meio de uma rua deserta.

A tempestade despencou sobre a vila no exato momento em que chegou na porta de casa. Abriu a porta e entrou rapidamente por ela, somente depois se deixou descansar da corrida.

- Cheguei – gritou da entrada.

Livrou-se da pesada capa de Kazekage, pendurando-a atrás da porta, depois se sentou no chão para tirar as sandálias, ignorando os chinelos de casa. Só então começou a se perguntar se não havia mais ninguém em casa. Avançou para dentro da casa enquanto massageava a nuca e os ombros, livrando-se um pouco do estresse acumulado.

Na cozinha não viu ninguém e seguiu para a sala. Ao chegar deixou sobre a mesa a pasta com documentos que devia estudar para amanhã e olhou mais uma vez ao redor procurando a presença de alguém. O encontrou sentado no sofá olhando a televisão sem prestar atenção. O ruivo suspirou cansado.

- Pela sua cara deduzo que está irritado – o outro não deu mostras de ter ouvido – Kankuro, pelo menos me diga alguma coisa. Não pode ficar me ignorando apenas porque não gostou de uma ordem que eu te dei. Sou o Kazekage, maldição! Não pode me ignorar – falou irritado. Odiava brigar com o irmão, porem ele se comportava como um garotinho malcriado.

- É o Kazekage, mas antes é meu irmão e eu não posso acreditar que botou a vila toda em perigo somente porque Uzumaki Naruto lhe pediu um favor – contestou o manipulador de marionetes sem tirar os olhos da televisão – E que favor? Ele podia ter pedido dinheiro, como qualquer amigo normal o faria, mas não! Tinha que pedir que você escondesse um perigoso ninja classe S em sua própria vila sabendo o perigo que isso implica. Em que diabos estava pensando Gaara? – terminou o homem de cabelos castanhos, olhando-o com irritação. Gaara manteve o olhar, fazendo-o desviar o seu irritado.

- Não tive outro remédio, ok? Não pude me negar. Acha que fiz isso sem pensar? Porque acha que o mandei para aquela zona? Aquele é o lugar mais afastado da vila e assim os civis não correriam perigo algum.

- Foi imprudência e sabe disso! Na verdade, eu não entendo o porque de não poder negar nada o que lhe pede aquele ninja. Cada vez estou mais seguro de que está apaixonado por ele – resmungou Kankuro olhando novamente para a televisão, não vendo Gaara surpreso os olhos.

- O que está falando? Eu não estou apaixonado por Naruto.

- Pois não é isso que parece. Sempre que ele aparece você faz o que ele quer sem recusar nada. Vai me dizer então que isso não é amor? – atacou Kankuro.

Garra olhou novamente surpreso para o irmão. Não fazia isso porque estava apaixonado e sim por que o loiro era seu amigo. Não conseguia entender a reação de seu irmão, a não ser...

- Está com ciúme – agora foi Kankuro que o olhou com surpresa. Gaara simplesmente sorriu.

- Que? Não estou com ciúme! E pare já com esse sorrisinho, se não o tirarei de seu rosto a força – ameaçou ao irmão mais novo, fazendo Gaara sorrir ainda mais à medida que se aproximava do outro.

- E como vai tirá-lo? Com socos ou beijos? – perguntou sentando-se ao lado do outro no sofá e olhando-o nos olhos sem deixar de sorrir. O cérebro de Kankuro apagou antes de reiniciar-se e mandar tudo a merda. Como poderia negar? Isso só faria o irmão provocá-lo ainda mais.

O manipulador de marionetes agarrou Gaara pela camisa e o puxou até que seus lábios se encontrassem. Gaara sorriu compadecido. Era claro que seu irmão era fraco ante suas provocações, porem isso só lhe encantava. Isso mostrava que ele era seu e de ninguém mais. O beijo era faminto, estavam sem se ver durante toda à tarde, as línguas entrelaçavam-se em uma dança sensual e isso o fez encostarem-se ainda mais ao sofá, com Gaara sentado sobre as pernas de Kankuro.

- Parece ansioso – insistiu em falar o maior enquanto o ruivo lhe beijava o colo e tentava lhe tirar a camisa – Não estava assim hoje de manhã...

- Nessa manhã, estávamos em meu escritório e eu tinha uma reunião muito importante – disse Gaara enquanto metia as mãos por baixo do tecido da camisa de seu irmão e acariciava-lhe o peito. Kankuro gemeu ao sentir as mãos frias em sua pele, tirando-lhe a camisa – E por culpa sua eu fiquei o dia todo quente, esperando o momento oportuno de fazer isso – explicou enquanto recorria à clavícula de seu irmão com a língua e mordeu travesso um dos mamilos do irmão.

- Da para notar que esperou por isso o dia todo – murmurou Kankuro que agarrou o ruivo ao senti-lo roçar uma parte que crescia de sua anatomia contra a que crescia na dele.

- Alguma objeção quanto a isso? – perguntou o ruivo beijando o abdômen de seu irmão. Kankuro negou com a cabeça.

- Nenhuma, mas terei alguma se quiser parar – Kankuro falou, fazendo Gaara sorrir maliciosamente.

- Não pensava em parar, na verdade – o Kazekage colocou o rosto à frente a do irmão – tenho uma vontade enorme de que me coma.

Kankuro emitiu um gemido rouco quando sentiu as mãos frias de Gaara abrindo sua calça enquanto acariciava sua ereção por sobre o pano. Gaara mantinha aquele sorriso travesso que o deixava louco.

- Por nada do mundo vou desperdiçar essa vontade – Kankuro disse levantando os quadris para ajudar Gaara a tirar sua calça e cueca. O maior se acomodou melhor no sofá para poder chegar melhor a tudo que lhe era oferecido pelo ruivo. Gaara arrancou a própria camisa, atirando-a para trás. Voltaram a se beijar, agora com menos roupa, sentindo o contato entre as peles.

O ruivo se levantou por um momento do sofá para poder tirar sua própria calça e ficar nu. Não gostava de usar roupa intima, dizia que lhe incomodava. Caminhou sensualmente de volta ao sofá notando a forma como seu irmão o olhava de cima a baixo . Voltou a sentar sobre o outro, fazendo suas ereções de roçarem.

- Gosta do que vê? – ronronou.

- Alguma duvida? Adora tudo que vejo – murmurou roçando-lhe os lábios enquanto o puxava mais para si. O Kazekage ronronou mais uma vez enquanto desarrumava ainda mais os cabelos castanhos.

- Me alegra saber – murmurou contra os lábios do irmão antes de fundir-se em um apaixonado beijo.

- Amanhã têm alguma reunião pela manhã? – perguntou Kankuro separando-se do ruivo um pouco, ganhando um olhar confuso do ruivo.

- Não, amanhã não tenho nenhuma reunião pela manhã, e as missões já foram designadas. Porque pergunta? - falou confuso.

Kankuro sorriu malignamente enquanto se erguia do sofá com Gaara no colo.

- Porque nesse caso não penso em deixá-lo dormir essa noite – respondeu enquanto o carregava escada à cima.

- Não esperava menos de ti - Gaara se agarrou ainda mais aos ombros do irmão e lhe mordeu a orelha provocadoramente.

Kankuro sorriu. Naquela noite não deixaria o irmãozinho dormir nenhum segundo. Ele também havia passado o dia todo quente e desejoso por causa das provocações do menor naquela manhã e começaria a apagar aquele fogo agora.

--

Naruto fechou as cortinas quando a tempestade começou. Kankuro lhe havia advertido que aquela tempestade seria raivosa e que tivesse cuidado. Assegurou-se de que todas as janelas e portas da modesta casa estavam fechadas antes de descer ao porão. Para as pessoas daquela zona, Naruto estava ali se recuperando de um esgotamento. Ninguém iria dizer nada a respeito disso, afinal era amigo do Kazekage, Kankuro apenas havia pedido para que tivesse cuidado ao comprar comida, pois seria suspeito comprar muita de uma vez só. Os dois haviam instalado Itachi no porão da casa e Naruto havia refeito o circulo de chakra, para manter a segurança.

Itachi estava desperto há alguns minutos e seguia os movimentos do chakra no piso de cima. Não havia sido difícil descobrir que estava em uma casa, no porão de uma casa, melhor dizendo. Novamente aqueles estranhos símbolos o rodeavam e uma de suas mãos estava presa à parede. Sentiu o chakra mover-se e dirigir-se ao porão. Também podia ouvir o vento rugir lá fora, então supôs que estivesse no meio de uma forte tempestade de areia.

Viu uma pequena luz mover-se no alto da escada. Seu captor trazia uma vela consigo. Itachi ergueu a cabeça para poder olhar melhor. Seu carcereiro se deu conta disso e falou descendo as escadas.

- Já despertou? É incrível a rapidez com que recupera seu chakra – o moreno não disse nada, antes de falar queria saber com quem falava. Naruto entendeu o que o Uchiha queria e sorriu de lado – Quer saber quem eu sou? Não é? – viu o moreno assentir resignado – Então você se esqueceu de mim, Itachi-kun? – perguntou fingindo irritação e fez um beicinho. Com a vela acendeu uma lâmpada de azeite que estava perto. O loiro regulou a luz e Itachi pode distinguir as coisas ao seu redor, principalmente o corpo de seu carcereiro. O corpo e o cabelo loiro – Nunca pensei que teria de fazer isso...supostamente já deveria saber quem eu sou...já que sempre sonhou comigo...

- Uzumaki Naruto – saiu de sua boca sem se dar conta quando o loiro se voltou e ficou de frente a ele. Viu então o loiro sorrir de lado.

- Bingo! É uma honra que se lembra de mim, Itachi-san. Sobretudo estando nessa situação. Isso fará com que tudo seja mais fácil – o sorriso não abandonou o rosto de Naruto em momento algum, porem Itachi o sentia frio e vazio, até maligno. Era um sorriso que o deixava alerta – Bom...não sei nem por onde começar...acho que deveria te explicar o por que de estar aqui, não? – Itachi assentiu – Bom, resumindo fica assim: Você me atacou e depois desmaiou, te curei e trousse para cá. Fim da historia – o moreno piscou algumas vezes confuso.

- Você me curou? Porque? – o Uchiha notou uma leve modificação no sorriso do loiro ao expressar sua surpresa.

- Não sei, porem não é meu costume deixar moribundos no meio de bosques, mesmo que sejam assassinos classe S – Naruto parou de falar e se virou para pegar algo em uma mesa atrás de si. Itachi não podia evitar olhá-lo mais do que devia, aquele não era o mesmo menino idiota e fraco com o qual havia lutado. Agora era um homem perigoso, estava quase certo de que pertencia a Anbu – O que não consigo entender nessa historia é como o grande Uchiha Itachi, o gênio do clã Uchiha, apareceu no bosque de Suna meio morto por causa de um profundo corte no abdômen, alguma idéia?

Itachi desviou os olhos para o chão. Não queria mostrar fraqueza, porem ainda não podia usar seu sharingan e não podia arriscar-se cair em um jutsu de tortura para averiguar o que havia acontecido. Naruto suspirou derrotado, havia previsto a negativa de Itachi a falar sobre isso desde o principio.

- Quem sabe tenha a ver com o fato de terem encontrado o cadáver esquartejado de Kisame, estou errado? – Naruto terminou de falar e viu Itachi surpreso abrir os olhos. Mesmo sem querer o moreno encontrou seus olhos com os do loiro, mostrando um pouco de tristeza – Vejo que sim.

- Encontraram Kisame esquartejado? – perguntou o moreno com um fio de voz.

- Sim. Ele foi encontrando na fronteira de Suna. Ao que parece, você teve muito mais sorte do que ele.

Itachi começou a respirar fortemente enquanto sentia o coração acelerar. O fato de Kisame estar morto lhe dizia que a Akatsuki havia enviado seu melhor assassino, o braço direito do líder atrás deles. Podia sentir a morte se aproximando ainda mais, ainda mais estando com o portador das kyuubi. Isso era como servir em uma bandeja as duas coisas que o líder mais queria e mais desejava juntas.

Levantou-se e tentou livrar-se do grilhão que prendia a parede. Cada vez sentia mais dificuldade em respirar e se afogava na histeria que começava a tomar conta dele. Naruto somente o olhava surpreso, nunca esperava ver um homem tão estóico comportar-se assim, por isso tentou tranqüilizá-lo.

- Itachi, acalme-se...

- Não, deixe-me sair daqui. Tenho que sair rápido daqui – disse o moreno com desespero.

- Não posso deixá-lo sair com a tempestade de areia – Naruto ponderou.

- Não me importa a tempestade, é até melhor assim, pos não poderão me seguir – o Uchiha olhava para todos os lados, procurando enlouquecido uma saída.

Naruto apenas começou a fazer selos e o símbolo que rodeava Itachi começou a brilhar.

- Sinto muito, mas essa é a única forma de te acalmar – Naruto falou enquanto viu Itachi cair no chão e levantar a cabeça para olhá-lo.

- O que está fazendo? – o moreno murmurou confuso.

- Só estou roubando o acumulo excessivo de chakra para que se acalme – Naruto falou fazendo Itachi compreender que o loiro era um Anbu.

- Um círculo de contenção – murmurou antes de cair inconsciente no meio do circulo.

--

A manhã trouxe o cheiro de café recém passado. Seus olhos se abriram acostumando-se pouco a pouco a luz que entrava pela janela situada acima de si. Estava no porão daquela casa e pressentia que havia passado muito tempo desde que havia desmaiado. Ao tocar seu rosto, sentiu as bochechas ásperas. A barba começava a sair e aquilo significava que estivera inconsciente por no mínimo quatro dias.

Sentou-se no circulo e começou a por seus pensamentos em ordem. Dentro do circulo a Akatsuki não poderia encontrá-lo. Aqueles símbolos o atavam a quem houvesse o conjurado, mantinham seu chakra controlado e visível apenas a seu carcereiro. Era impossível que o encontrassem se Naruto não quisesse, e a julgar por seu estado, não parecia que o loiro quisesse entregá-lo para a Akatsuki.

Passou os olhos mais uma vez pelo lugar, tentando encontrar algo que pudesse ajudá-lo a se libertar, o que sabia ser quase impossível. Foi então que se deu conta que não estava com as mesmas roupas com que havia atacado Naruto. Sua capa de membro da Akatsuki havia desaparecido e sua roupa negra igual. Estava vestido com uma calça azul marinho e uma camiseta de manga comprida vermelha. Se cabelo se encontrava completamente embaraçado, então resolveu avisar o loiro de seu despertar para poder pedir algo para penteá-los.

Chegou perto do limite do circulo e tocou-o com a mão por alguns segundos. Aqueles poucos segundos bastaram para que uma descarga elétrica percorresse seu braço e para que o loiro, que estava lá encima limpando, fosse informado. Não demorou muito para ouvir uma porta abrir e os passos rápidos na escada.

O rosto de Naruto apareceu muito rápido e quando os olhares se encontram o loiro relaxou.

- Que susto me deu – Naruto falou pondo a mão no peito aliviado – Pensei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa. Estava só me chamando, não é? – terminou de descer as escadas e parou de frente a ele. O loiro vestia calça negra com uma camiseta de manga-curta laranja que levava um espiral na frente.

- Sim, foi para te chamar. Podia me emprestar um pente? – pediu constrangido. Não sabia pedir as coisas, nem favores, nem nada. O que queria ou precisava pegava e pronto, porem naquela situação não podia fazer outra coisa alem de ser o mais cortes que pudesse. Naruto apenas sorriu.

- Bom, parece que hoje se levantou com o pé direito – falou o loiro e viu o olhar questionador de Itachi – Então não se lembra. Pode ter sido apenas delírios causados pela febre causada pela ferida. Você ficou inconsciente a maior parte desses quatro dias, quando acordava somente se desesperava e gritava sem parar. Se agora já está lúcido, isso quer dizer que a ferida já está curada – disse e viu Itachi parar surpreso. Muita informação para sua mente que ainda estava um pouco adormecida – Nesse caso...

Naruto conjurou alguns selos com as mãos e aos poucos o circulo embaixo dos pés de Itachi começou a desaparecer. O grilhão que o prendia a parede também se abriu, libertando-o. O Uchiha o olhou confuso, mas Naruto apenas encolheu os ombros.

- Assim preso não me serve de nada e não poderá fugir tão facilmente assim...arrumei um quarto lá em cima para você. A não ser que queira continuar dormindo aqui embaixo – disse e voltou a subir as escadas sem esperar contestação.

Itachi ficou um pouco confuso com tal declaração. Porque aquele garoto era tão amável com ele? Achava que havia alguma trapaça por trás disso, mesmo assim mão ia permanecer naquele porão obscuro. Levantou-se e começou a tentar desembaraçar os cabelos com as mãos enquanto subia as escadas do porão. Ao chegar encima, entrou em uma cozinha bastante ampla e luminosa. Acima da pia estavam as panelas usadas e sobre a mesa um café da manhã abundante.

- Sente-se e coma enquanto eu vou pegar um pente – falou a voz do loiro de algum lugar da casa.

O Uchiha avançou com passo lento até a mesa e sentou-se olhando receoso à comida. Era um café da manhã normal e não poderia lhe fazer dano. Provou um pouco e em segundos encontrou a si mesmo devorando tudo o que tinha a sua frente. Não recordava de já ter estado tão faminto. Quando terminou de comer o loiro voltou a aparecer na cozinha com o pente nas mãos. Itachi fez um gesto para pegar o pente da mão do loiro, mas esse já se encontrava atrás de si, então deixou a mão cair.

O loiro começou a desembaraçar lentamente o cabelo do moreno, separando-os em mechas e começando de baixo, com cuidado para não machucar. Itachi no inicio estava tenso e alerta, depois começou a desfrutar do prazer de sentir as mãos habilidosas do loiro deslizarem por seu cabelo e deslizar o pente por suas melenas. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos, a cozinha estava em total silencio e parecia que nenhum dos dois queria quebrar o momento.

A consciência de Naruto o recriminava a todo o momento, não tinha o porque de fazer aquilo pelo moreno. Ele era um assassino, por culpa de seus crimes Sasuke havia ido atrás de Orochimaru para não mais voltar. Por sua culpa Gaara fora morto e muitos outros tinham sofrido. Não deveria estar ali o penteando e desfrutando de sua presença, porem era justamente isso que fazia. Sentia-se um traidor. Traia as pessoas que mais queria bem porque, e por mais que doesse reconhecê-lo, nos quatro dias em que cuidara de Itachi havia crescido a estranha atração que tinha pelo maior dos Uchiha. Uma atração que poderia levá-lo a completa destruição.

Itachi também pensava naquela situação e se sentia impotente. Havia decidido deixar a Akatsuki com a ajuda de Kisame. Os dois haviam enfrentado o líder e haviam acabado seriamente feridos. Escaparam como puderam e decidiram se separar na fronteira de Suna. Kisame havia tido pior sorte que a dele. Seu companheiro agora estava morto e tudo era sua culpa. E agora estava ali naquela cozinha, com Naruto penteando-lhe os cabelos lentamente, fazendo parecer que todos os seus problemas haviam desaparecido. Era como voltar a estar em sua casa, com sua mãe penteando-o como fazia quando ele era pequeno. Sentia uma paz que há muito tempo não sentia. Alguma coisa naquele loiro lhe dava medo, mas também o atraia.

Naruto terminou de pentear Itachi e deixou o pente sobre a mesa. Sem dizer nenhuma palavra começou a recolher a mesa sobre o olhar de Itachi, que parecia querer dizer algo e não podia. No final, foi o loiro quem rompeu o silencio.

- Deixei o banheiro arrumado, suponho que deseja tomar um banho. É a segunda porta a direita, seu quarto fica na frente do banheiro. Pode levar o pente se quiser, ele é seu – disse o loiro enquanto colocava os pratos na pia e começava a lavá-los sem olhar ao Uchiha. Itachi se levantou da mesa com o pente na mão e caminhou até a porta. Já no umbral, se voltou para o ruivo.

- Obrigado – foi tudo o que disse antes de sair pela porta e subir as escadas.

Quando o sentiu longe, Naruto apoiou os dois braços nas bordas da pia e mordeu o lábio quase até sangrar. Que diabos estava acontecendo?

O moreno não demorou a achar a porta do banheiro, Naruto havia deixado-a entreaberta. Quando se assegurou que era mesmo o banheiro virou-se para ver seu quarto, que o loiro havia lhe dito que era em frente. Era um quarto arejado, com uma cama grande cercada de dois criados-mudos e um pequeno escritório em um canto. Mais que suficiente para uma pessoa como ele que no momento não tinha nada de seu. Depois disso voltou ao banheiro, onde encontrou toalhas limpas e secas perto do chuveiro e uma pilha de roupas limpas. Sorriu inconscientemente pensando que o loiro hiperativo que já devia ter ganhado seu lugar no céu por seu coração tão grande.

Naruto ouvir a água correndo enquanto secava a louça do café. Sua imaginação lhe sussurrou uma classe de pensamentos que sua moral lhe impedia de pensar. Ele só imaginou a água correndo por aquela linda e macia melena e sua pele já se arrepiou. Estava claro que a boa ação do dia estava cobrando seu preço. Suspirou tentando afastar esses pensamentos enquanto descia mais uma vez ao porão para pegar sua bolsa de medicamentos, tinha deixado-os ali para estarem próximos quando precisasse deles. Agora com o Uchiha desperto, teria de conferir se a ferida para ver se já estava completamente recuperada.

Itachi saiu da ducha com forças renovadas, era como despertar de um pesadelo. Sabia que essa tranqüilidade não iria durar muito, mas a desfrutaria enquanto durasse. Sua mente estava tentando traçar um plano para escapar de Naruto, mas sabia que isso seria difícil. Já havia confirmado a suspeita de que o loiro era um Anbu e um dos perigosos. Já não era o mesmo tonto com que havia lutado anos atrás, agora era um assassino ensinado a matar a sangue frio sem pensar muito.

Secou-se com as toalhas e pos a roupa que o loiro havia deixado ali, uma calça cinza e uma camiseta negra de manga longa, ambos lisos. Secou o cabelo e o desembaraçou facilmente com o pente. Ao passar o pente por sua melena não pode deixar de lembrar o que havia acontecido há minutos na cozinha, a verdade era que a presença do loiro o afetava demais. Saiu do banheiro depois de deixar as toalhas no cesto, junto com a roupa suja e decidiu ir ao seu quarto. Surpreendeu-se ao abrir a porta e encontrar Naruto em pé à frente do criado-mudo, colocando alguns potes sobre a mesmo.

O loiro se voltou ao ouvir a porta ser aberta e pode notar a surpresa no olhar de Itachi.

- Que bom que já terminou o banho. Tire a camisa para eu deite-se na cama, preciso ver as feridas – com isso voltou a sua tarefa de arrumar os frascos, gases e ataduras.

Itachi o olhava ainda atordoado. Depois deu de ombros e tirou a camiseta como o loiro havia pedido. Deitou-se sobre a cama fazendo o colchão ceder com seu peso. Naruto seguia arrumando os frascos, mas não perdia nenhum dos movimentos do moreno, olhando-o com rabo de olho. Quando ouviu o colchão cedendo se voltou e começou a examinar as feridas.

Já havia feito isso muitas vezes nesses quatro dias, porem sempre sentia um calafrio quando se voltava pára o peito desnudo do maior dos Uchiha. E vendo-o ali, deitado na cama como se não fosse com ele, o cabelo estendido sobre o travesseiro, o olho fechado como se dormisse e o corpo relaxado... Naruto estava certo de que os deuses deviam ser tão lindos e sensuais como Itachi.

- Bem, vamos ver isso – disse o loiro para avisar que se aproximaria. Sentou-se na borda da cama e examinou minuciosamente as feridas. Não tinha outro remédio se não passar usar as mãos para apalpar as feridas e contornar os braço para examinar toda sua extensão. Itachi sentia o calor das mãos do loiro em seu corpo que ameaçava se revelar.

- Vai me contar como acabou assim? – perguntou Naruto enquanto limpava a ferida com o liquido de um dos frascos. Itachi abriu um olho para olhá-lo, depôs suspirou.

- Já não têm nenhuma idéia a respeito disso?

- Deveria? – o loiro rebateu.

- Não sei. O Anbu aqui é você – itachi falou e sentiu o loiro parar de limpar a ferida e olhá-lo surpreso.

- Como soube? – perguntou Naruto.

Itachi fez um gesto de exasperação.

- Fácil. O circulo de contenção só é ensinado ao ramo espião da Anbu. Se sabe usá-lo dever ser um Anbu. E por fim, a maior parte dos líquidos que está usando são conhecidos apenas pelos membros da Anbu – Itachi respondeu e viu Naruto sorrir malignamente.

- Não podia esperar outra resposta do ex-capitão Anbu, Uchiha Itachi – Naruto falou e ganhou um olhar de ódio em resposta, o que ignorou – mas têm razão, tenho algumas idéias a respeito disso.

- Pois adoraria ouvi-las – contestou irritado Itachi.

- Você abandonou a Akatsuki – começou e notou Itachi abrir os olhos surpreso e continuou olhando sem perder detalhe algum – E não só você, Kisame também o fez. A desgraça é que só se sai da Akatsuki morto, seja por traição ou em alguma missão. Acredito que...o líder não gostou nada disso, mas de alguma forma vocês conseguiram fugir, então ele deve ter mandado seu melhor assassino, aquele que é seu braço direito. Kisame deve ter tido o azar de ser encontrado primeiro. Eu te salvei e você está aqui. E então, no que estou errado? – perguntou depois de se afastar e pegar um rolo de atadura com o qual tapou as pequenas feridas nos braços do moreno.

- Em nada.

- Não vou te perguntar porque, sei que não me dirá – disse o loiro enquanto pegava os frascos e os metia em uma pequena bolsinha – Pode descansar mais um pouco. Te avisarei quando a comida estiver pronta.

Naruto estava saindo quando sentiu os braços desnudos do moreno o rodearem, aprisionando-o contra seu peito. Aquilo se parecia demais com a vez em que o atacara há cinco dias. O loiro engoliu a seco quando sentiu o sensual murmúrio em sua orelha.

- Não quero descansar – o moreno acabava de descobrir uma forma de fugir dali. Seduziria o loiro e o deixaria inconsciente para depois escapar – Já descansei bastante, Naruto-kun, agora quero ação – o loiro tragou mais uma vez a saliva enquanto girava a cabeça para olhar o moreno. Itachi se aproveitou desse movimento para roubar-lhe um beijo.

O beijo se tornou mais faminto quando Itachi usou a língua para aprofundar o beijo, sentindo o loiro começar a aproveitar e participar desse contato. Itachi não havia se enganara, o garoto o desejava. Tinha a suspeita de que era por sua semelhança com seu irmão mais novo, porem naquele momento não se importava com isso, ia utilizar aquela semelhança genética a seu favor.

Naruto se moveu entre os braços do moreno para acabar de frente a ele, aprofundando ainda mais o desejoso beijo. Colocou as mãos no cabelo sedoso de Itachi enquanto o outro o abraçava fervorosamente pela cintura, puxando-o para mais perto. Só se separaram quando ficaram sem ar. Os olhos se voltaram para o rosto um do outro, conhecendo-se mutuamente com o olhar. Por mais que aquele fosse um plano para escapar, Itachi tinha de reconhecer que naquele instante queria muito mais transar com Naruto do que conquistar sua liberdade.

O loiro sorriu maliciosamente enquanto caminhava para trás, arrastando Itachi com ele. O Uchiha de se deixou conduzir, pois a atração que sentiam mutuamente era grande demais para esperarem mais tempo. O moreno caiu sobre o colchão sentindo o corpo do loiro abaixo do seu, mas Naruto logo trocou a posição dos corpos, cuidando para não deixar seu peso machucar o ferimento, sentou-se sobre seu colo.

Naruto começou outro beijo enquanto acariciava o peito do maior que gemia contra sua boca, as mãos de Itachi também não paravam embaixo de sua camisa e excitando com o toque. Rapidamente estava desnudo da cintura para cima, onde a boca seguiu o caminho de suas mãos. Ambos ofegaram quando as ereções se roçaram. Os olhos se encontraram perdidos em desejo enquanto a venenosa atração os possuía.

Nesse momento Itachi trocou as posições, deitando-se sobre Naruto e pegando um rolo de gaze na mesa de cabeceira e atava as mãos do loiro na cabeceira da cama. Naruto o olhava com expectativa em sua posição de rendido e isso o fez vacilar. Agora era o momento em que deveria usar seu Mangekyou Sharingan e fazer com que adormecesse. Aquele era o momento em que deveria escapar, porem aqueles olhos azuis desejosos de mais, aquela boca inchada e vermelha abaixo da sua, o modo perfeito com que aquele corpo estremecia cada vez que o acariciava...tudo isso o atava naquela cama assim como ao loiro preso à cabeceira. A decisão era clara.

Abriu com lentidão o fecho das calças do loiro. Ouvindo-o queixar-se antes de gemer ao sentir o contato da pele quente contra as mãos frias de Itachi quando esse envolveu seu palpitante membro. Ambas as calças acabaram esquecidas no chão do quarto.

- Vou te ensinar a tocar o céu com os dedos – murmurou antes de usar a língua para deixar um caminho úmido por toda a extensão de seu membro. Naruto gemeu extasiado enquanto agarrava com força as barras da cabeceira da cama.

- Ah...Deus! Itachi – o moreno gostou muito de ouvir os gemidos que saiam da boca do loiro. Aquilo não era o que tinha planejado, era infinitamente melhor.

Naruto moveu os quadris sobre a cama, buscando instintivamente por mais. Aquela boca estava fazendo-o perder o controle sobre si mesmo de uma forma como nunca antes havia perdido. A boca quente que envolvia seu membro, a saliva que o envolvia e enlouquecia, tudo isso o fazia ver o céu. Agora sim sabia como tocar o céu com as mãos e era tudo graças aquela esperta boca. Por um momento teve ciúmes pensando em quantas pessoas o moreno havia agraciado com o mesmo para saber exatamente onde lamber, morder e tocar.

Itachi parou de lambê-lo para começar a dilatar Naruto que suspirava sem descanso sobre os lençóis. Quando o loiro entendeu suas intenções, tentou falar, mas a mão de Itachi massageando seu membro o fazia incapaz de unir as palavras.

- Não há...Ah...não precisa fazer isso – conseguiu dizer entre gemidos antes do dedo de Itachi entrar em seu ânus. O moreno levantou uma sobrancelha com aquela revelação e acentuou-a ainda mais quando sentiu o dedo deslizar facilmente. Isso significava que não era a primeira vez que o loiro fazia isso. Outra pessoa já havia entrado naquele corpo bronzeado e loiro e isso, não entendia muito bem porque, lhe enfurecia.

O Uchiha subiu até a boca do loiro e o beijou com violência. Naruto sabia que aquele havia sido um golpe baixo, o moreno achava que ele era virgem e que aquela seria sua primeira vez com um homem. Nada mais distante da realidade. Muitas noites tinha acabado nos braços de Sai, quando as missões era longas e aborrecidas, ou quando simplesmente queria alguma diversão. Estava mais do que acostumado a fazer aquilo, assim como estava acostumado a ser penetrado bruscamente, como Itachi fez nesse instante, cego pela raiva e ciúme.

- Ah – gritou quando o moreno entrou completamente em seu interior. Sentiu o cabelo de Itachi cair sobre seus ombros, fazendo cócegas em seus braços.

- Deus! É muito estreito – gemeu o moreno completamente sobre o loiro tentando se acostumar à pressão que o corpo de Naruto exercia em seu pênis.

- Mais! Mova-se! Por favor... Itachi ... – gemia descontrolado o loiro. Sentia-o tão profundo, abrindo espaço em sua carne, aquela massa ardente entrando mais e mais...sentia que ia morrer de prazer naquele instante. Mataria-o se ele parasse.

O Uchiha se moveu lentamente, acostumando-se ao corpo do loiro e suas exigências. Naruto suspirava de prazer enquanto sentia o moreno sair e entrar em si sem pausa. Cada vez mais rápido, mais profundo. Para os dois era puro prazer estar assim, Itachi jamais pensou que ia sentir todas aquelas sensações ao transar com o ex-companheiro de equipe de seu irmão.

As respirações se mesclaram, assim como o suor dos dois. A saliva molhava os lábios de Naruto enquanto o Itachi lhe devorava, literalmente, a boca. Naruto se agarrava à cabeceira da cama, o orgasmo estava muito próximo e ele tremia de prazer que o fazia sentir a consciência. Itachi deu uma forte investida, gemendo pelo esforço e Naruto sentiu que chegava ao céu. Proferiu um gemido brutal e sentiu seu sêmen derramar-se entre seu corpo e o de Itachi.

O Uchiha sentiu Naruto molhar seu abdômen enquanto o as paredes de seu interior se contraiam e apertavam de forma prazerosamente dolorida. Itachi gritou e se derramou dentro do loiro. Naruto sentiu algo quente o inundando e gemeu de prazer. O loiro abriu os olhos sonolentos, buscando os negros de Itachi. Em seu lugar encontrou um vermelho.

- Sinto muito – foi à única coisa que Itachi murmurou antes de usar sua técnica ocular no garoto. Naruto sorriu fazendo-o ver que compreendia e caiu inconsciente no colchão.

Itachi se levantou da cama deixando o loiro ali amarrado e nu. O moreno passou mais uma vez o olhar por aquele corpo perfeito. Pensando bem, era tão estranho que não fosse mais virgem? Que homem resistiria a fazer seu um corpo tão lindo? Deixou que sua mão corresse por aquele corpo uma ultima vez, depois se vestiu sem pressa, ninguém mais iria impedi-lo de fugir.

Minutos depois saia da casa pela porta traseira com uma mochila cheia de provisões, remédios e outras coisas úteis sobre o ombro. Não voltaria a ver Naruto e não sabia o porque de uma estranha necessidade começar a crescer em seu corpo. A necessidade de estar unido ao loiro hiperativo com quem acabara de transar.

--

Na manhã seguinte, Naruto despertou amarrado à cama, nu e com Gaara ao seu lado olhando-o com a sobrancelha levantada.

- Não vou te perguntar nada, a situação fala por si só. Porem se te interessa confirmar, ele fugiu – o ruivo girou e saiu do quarto fechando a porta. Naruto pode ouvi-lo falando com Kankuro.

O loiro desatou as mãos da cabeceira e acariciou os pulsos enquanto se sentava na cama. Ele havia ido. Não esperava outra coisa dele. Começou a rir as gargalhadas, fazendo Gaara entrar no quarto de novo temendo que tivesse enlouquecido.

- O que aconteceu, Naruto? Está bem? – o ruivo perguntou preocupado.

O loiro olhava o horizonte rindo ainda. Gaara o olhava surpreso e Kankuro, que entrou no quarto atrás do Kazekage o olhava preocupado por seu jeito alucinado.

- Ele não poderá escapar tão facilmente – os dois ninjas de Suna o olharam sem entender. Naruto sorriu acalmando-se, mas não voltou a falar sobre aquela frase.

**--**

_Quatro meses depois..._

Naruto chegou cansado em casa depois de varias missões como Anbu. Deixou as sandálias na porta e as chaves na porta de entrada. Tirou a espada das costas e a deixou na mesa junto da mascara.

Caminhou até a cozinha e pegou a embalagem de leite na geladeira. Deu um gole grande e a colocou no mesmo lugar. Foi até o banheiro e lavou o rosto, logo tirando toda a roupa entrando em uma ducha rápida.

Saiu envolto em uma toalha, secando o cabelo. Entrou no quarto e atirou a toalha em qualquer lugar assim que terminou de secar o cabelo loiro. Deitou-se na cama e fechou os olhos para relaxar.

- Até quando vai ficar escondido ai? – perguntou com os olhos fechados.

Uma figura saiu das sombras, dela se distinguia somente os olhos vermelhos brilhando na penumbra do quarto.

- Posso saber o que deseja, Itachi? – o loiro abriu os olhos e sentou-se na cama cansado. Havia tido um dia de cão e queria dormir.

- O que fez comigo? – perguntou com voz rouca o Uchiha. Naruto apenas o olhou durante alguns segundos questionador para depois sorrir maligno.

- Não fiz nada, por que pergunta? – Naruto nem havia terminado de falar quando o moreno se aproximou, o agarrou e pressionou contra a parede.

- Não se faça de engraçado comigo, Naruto. O que fez? – exigiu saber apertando ainda mais o agarre e fazendo Naruto começar a sentir falta de ar.

- Ao transar comigo acabou unido a mim. Essa é a minha versão melhorada do circulo de contenção. Agora está ligado a mim até que eu te liberte – Naruto falou tranqüilo e sorriu ao ver Itachi tirar as mãos dele e retroceder com os olhos muito abertos – Desejaras meu corpo a cada noite, sentira falta de minha presença, precisará saber se estou perto de ti. Está atado a mim por toda a vida – terminou Naruto.

Itachi se deixou deslizar pela parede. Um garoto como aquele tinha lhe pego em sua própria armadilha e agora estava em Konoha sem poder esquecer do dia em que o fizera seu. Dia que relembrava em cada sonho que tivera durante aqueles quatro meses. Ele precisava do odor, da presença, do corpo do loiro. Era seu.

- Pegue os grilhões...sou seu prisioneiro – Itachi falou derrotado.

Naruto sorriu de lado. O correto era entregá-lo agora mesmo para Tsunade, mas primeiro, queria se divertir um pouco com seu novo prisioneiro.

**Fim**

**Nota da Li:**

Essa é a tradução da fic da **Aya K**. essa fic foi feita no dia 25/12/06, foi um presente para **Fati**, outra grande autora. Quem quiser entre na pagina delas, o link está em minhas historias preferidas. Vale muito ler, para quem entende espanhol.

Espero que tenham gostado, assim como eu gostei. Talvez mais tarde eu volte a traduzir outras. Até lá,

Beijos da Li.


End file.
